When I get Bored: Final Fantasy I and Pokemon
by SonicZ16
Summary: A story of Nero and Black Mage, Who Somehow appeared into the Johto Region. Along with Alf and Gale, Their Rivals of this mysterious quest. Can they make it back to their own world? Can they conquer the Johto Region? Find out, Here! CANCELED!
1. Another New Quest

Author's Note: Don't worry people, this is not a, "I'm gonna write a fanfic while I'm totally hyperactive and crazy!" Fanfic. I'll tell you the origin of this fanfic and it's name.

GUESS WHAT? I was bored. Along with my brother, luigi400000. I wanted to write another chapter of, "FF3: QOTLW" But I was to lazy to. So then I started to think of dumb crossover pairings. Like, Dora and Tales of Symphonia or something. So then I thought, FF1 and POKEMON! Then we agreed and started to think of the plot, and out came this. And so THIS, is what happens When I get Bored.

WARNING: You may want to read my Fanfic mentioned above, "Final Fantasy III: Quest of the Light Warriors" To understand the characters and their backgrounds a bit more. If you are to lazy, or don't want to, I'll write their personalities below.

Alf The Fighter: Wears light-ish blue armor, and has green hair. He's a normal, all around guy. He's sometimes not that smart. Owns a pet Chocobo named Feather.

Gale The Red Mage: A Treasure loving guy. He's Alf's Brother. He acts pretty normal. (not around treasure that is!)

Nero The Monk: (The FF3 NES Monk By the way!) He acts like the, "Dude" kinda guy.

Black Mage: He appears to have no name, dislikes most things, breaks the fourth wall, HATES IT when someone points out the obvious, and sometimes gets a little crazy when it comes to learning new spells. He has a pet Chocobo (That has a Black Mage outfit!) named Kuro.

Now onwards, shall we?

The team of 4 was almost done with a long, epic quest. Chaos was almost done for. Black Mage distracted Chaos by using the Bane spell. While Alf and Gale surprise attack him from the back. Chaos quickly shot open a portal behind himself, which sucked in Alf and Gale... To wherever that thing leads to... Nero and black Mage didn't like the idea, but they followed their warped away friends into the portal... And totally left Chaos to do whatever he pleased to do. And so a Time paradox was born.

Nero and Black Mage fall into a grassy patch of flowers n' things.

Black Mage: Um... Where are Alf and Gale?

Nero: Why would someone so evily-evil send us to a Flowery patch of goodness?

Black Mage: Well... There's some houses over there...

Nero: Well, Let's GO!

Black Mage: (Barging into random houses demanding weird things with a dull knife)

Nero: What are you doing?

Black Mage: Exactly what is in the Parenthesis!

Nero: ?

After he was done, he found a Lady who said she was looking for her son, Gold, to get back his Pokegear. But Black Mage stole it and they went in to a Laboratory just next door.

Nero: Hey, Prof. Whatever-your-name-is! Can you help us out?

Prof. Elm: Well first, I'm Professor Elm. And what can I help you with?

Nero: (Talking really fast)We were fighting a totally huge evil guy then he opened a portal then our friends got sucked in and we went in to and now we have no idea where we are or how to get back! (Panting)

Prof. Elm: Out of what I managed to hear... You are in the Pokemon Region of Johto! and I may be able to help you get back to wherever need be.

Black Mage: Oh really now?

Prof. Elm: It may take up to 2 months! or maybe even longer!

Nero and Black Mage fall over.

Prof. Elm: Please, allow me some time to start building. In the meantime, you may as well enjoy what your missing out on!

Black Mage: And what would that be?

Prof. Elm: Pokemon!

Nero: Well, can't hurt to try.

Prof. Elm: Great! I'm giving away 3 Starter Pokemon. Please, choose one you like.

Professor Elm opens a suitcase with strange looking balls inside. He opens them and out came some Pokemon!

Prof. Elm: Oh! I almost forgot! There are Pokemon Types. Like Fire, Water, Grass, and so on. Now, Choose one you want.

Black Mage and Nero Look at the Pokemon, Them staring back.

Prof. Elm: This is Totodile. He's a Water type.

Totodile: Totodiiiiiiile!

Prof. Elm: This is Cyndaquil. A Fire Type.

Cyndaquil: Queeeeeelll!

Prof. Elm: And this is Chikorita. A Grass Type.

Chikorita: Cheeka!

Nero: Hmm... I'll take... You! (Picks up Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Cynda!

Black Mage: And I'll take him! (Uses The Warp spell to summon a Charizard)

Charizard: ROAR! (Blasting Fire everywhere)

Black Mage: (Makes a Wide, evil looking grin)

Some Destruction later...

Black Mage: Fine... I'll send him back... (Uses warp)

Prof. Elm: I-I can give you a Charmander, If you'd like.

Black Mage: And what is that?

Professor Elm shows Black Mage a Charmander on a Pokedex screen.

Black Mage: Well, If it's gonna become That one Dragon from earlier... Fine.

Prof. Elm: So Fire types for you both, huh? Anyway. I have a friend named Mr. Pokemon and...

Nero and Black Mage bursted out Laughing on the floor.

Prof. Elm: Hm? What is it?

Nero: Hahah! Mr. Pokemon!...

Prof. Elm: Well anyway... He keeps sending me E-Mails about mysteries he's been doing. But they all turn out fake. So I got an E-Mail from him saying this time it's real. So I have to work on your Portal Machine... So... Will you take my place for me?

Nero: No Problem!

Prof. Elm: Great! Now, before you go, I have to teach you more about Types and how to Battle!

Wow, This turned out better than I expected! So... I'm confused about what characters are gonna be in this. What I mean is, Should Anime characters, other characters From the game be in it? It would help me a lot if someone could tell me.


	2. Alf and Gale

Author's Note: Wow, I'm surprised I'm actually keeping this up...! Well, back to more weirdness... AFTER...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or Final Fantasy. I only own Nero, And Black Mage. luigi400000 owns Alf, Gale, and Wave the Totodile. No stealing, K?

Nero: Are we done yet?

Prof. Elm: Yes! Perfect. Your all set to go! Now, go see Mr. Pokemon. Okay?

Nero and Black Mage are trying to hold in a laugh. After, they leave the Laboratory.

Nero: Which way do we go?

Black Mage: The only way out is West of here! THAT'S which way we go.

2 Steps out of Town later...

Boy: Hey! Over there! Do you want to know how to catch Pokemon?

Black Mage and Nero: (Remembering Professor Elm's tutorials that took as long as what seemed like a whole day) RUUUN!

Boy: What's their problem?

Some, "Running away from tutorials" Later...

Nero: (Panting) Finally! We're here! (Falls over from exhaustion)

Black Mage: It didn't help that that Professor didn't even tell us where he lived...

They go inside...

Mr. Pokemon: Hey Elm, I- What? Who are you?

Nero: We came here in the Prof.'s place.

Mr. Pokemon: Well, I found a Pokemon egg on the floor yesterday. I took it with me because it didn't look like any ordinary Pokemon Egg. And, well... I'm a little busy here, so... Can you take it with you and notify me when it hatches?

Black Mage: WHAT? What if we're halfway across the world, then it hatches? I'm not wasting 2 weeks of my life just finding out what's inside an egg for somebody.

Mr. Pokemon: Don't worry, Calm down. I'll give you my phone number!

Nero: We don't have a phone of any kind!

Mr. Pokemon: Just give me that device your holding.

Nero: This? (Hands him the Pokegear)

Black Mage: You mean the thing I sto- ...Nevermind...

Mr. Pokemon registers his phone number on the Pokegear.

Nero: So this thing is part phone?

Mr. Pokemon: Yes. Now go out and solve the worlds mysteries!

Nero and Black Mage: Uh... Heheh... (Backing away slowly)

The Pokegear rings.

Prof. Elm: Hurry to the Lab! It's an emergency! I-

The phone connection was cut off.

Nero: Aw! What happened? I wanted to know what he was gonna say!

Black Mage: (Sigh) Well, let's go...

They go back to a local Town.

Old Man: Welcome to Cherrygrove City!... Again...

Nero and Black Mage: ...RUN BEFORE HE GIVES US ANOTHER TOUR OF THE TOOOoooown!

BAM!

Nero: (getting up) Sorry, didn't see you there... Alf?

Alf: Nero? Black Mage to?

Black Mage: Where WERE you?

Gale: Right behind you the whole time!

Black Mage and Nero do that, "Sit in a corner with a raining cloud on top of you" thing you see in animes.

Alf: Well, do you guys wanna' battle?

Black Mage: Fine. It'll kill some time.

Gale: Is everyone ready? We'll do a 2-on-2 battle. Nero?

Nero: (Makes the Pokegear play epic music) NOW I'm ready!

Everyone: GO!

Everyone sent out their newly obtained Pokemon. Alf with a Totodile, Gale with a Sentret, Nero with a Cyndaquil, And Black Mage with a Charmander.

Alf: (Heroic tone) You're pretty brave to be taking on Wave!

Black Mage: Wave?

Alf: Yeah! I'm gonna' nickname all my Pokemon because I have no idea what most of these Pokemon are called.

Nero: Good Idea!

Mini Author's Note: Time for some Fun/Weirdness/Out-Of-Character-ness/Whatever you want to call it.

Alf: I'll start! Wave! Attack!

Wave took that as a, "Scratch" and done so on both of the Pokemon!

Gale: Alf... It's Scratch... Not Attack...

Alf: Well what if I wanna' say attack?

Gale: Fine. Sentret! Tackle Charmander!

It done as it was told. Black Mage Got angry and so...

Black Mage: Oh, so we're ganging up, now are we? Well wait till you see THIS! (Casts Fire 3)

Gale: Hey! That's Cheating... Is it?

Alf: I don't know.

Gale: Well we're in a rush so... We'll finish our battle next time.

Nero: Well we're in a little rush to, so next time it is!

Alf and Gale Walk away.

Black Mage: So... Is this turning in to a competition or what?

Nero: I'd say so. Well anyway, There's the Town in view over there!

They go back inside the Laboratory to see Professor Elm's, "Emergency".

Police: Can you Explain what happened here, Professor?

Prof. Elm: Well, I left the building to do some Pokemon Research, Then I come back and one of my Pokeballs we're gone!

Police: Do you know who took it?

Prof. Elm: They left pretty quickly after I spotted them... I didn't get a very good look at them...

Police: Can you describe what you seen?

Prof. Elm: Well, There was two of them, One wore a Red hat and Robe, And the other wore a Blue suit of armor...

Nero and Black Mage start to pretend they don't know them.

Police: Do you know anything about this?

Nero and Black Mage: Oh... Uh... Uhmm... No!

The doors open slowly...

Prof. Elm: That's Them! hey took it!

Police: Get Them!

Alf and Gale: WAIT!

Everyone Stops and looks at them.

Alf: What's going on?

Police: This Professor here says you took one of his Pokeballs from his suitcase.

Gale: We kept hearing that Professor Elm was giving out Starter Pokemon. So we took one, but he wasn't there. We didn't intend to steal it.

Police: Well... Okay. You're fine. Well, I must be going now.

Prof. Elm: Take good care of him, Alright?

Alf: Okay!

End Note: (Yes, that's what I'm gonna call this) The reason the battle ended quickly is because... I can't write OOC! (Out Of Character) I just can't do it! But... That's the whole reason this is for, right? It's hard to make a dumb crossover pairing sound epic. So I'll try to do better next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next, and every one after that!


	3. CANCELED!

ARGH! This OOC (Out of Character) Thing is just too much! I mean like, take some people you created and know way to well. And make 'em say things like, "Go, (Pokemon name)! Use (Move)!" That is just extremely awkward. So this Fanfic is Canceled. Sorry!


End file.
